


Something Just Like This

by Satodee



Series: Please Sign Here [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: DeliveryGuy!Makoto, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Haru is thoisty for dat bod, M/M, Pretty assertive Haru, Slow Build, Soft boi Makoto (most of the time that is), They've known each other for a while already before the story starts, baker!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satodee/pseuds/Satodee
Summary: Everything starts off when Haru realizes he wants more than just basic friendship with Makoto and he takes the initiative to draw the distance closer between them. Haru intended to take things slow but turns out Makoto isn't as timid and innocent as he appears to be.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Please Sign Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584784
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Something Just Like This' by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay.
> 
> I haven't written in years and I can't believe it took me so long to actually write something for MakoHaru especially I've been shipping them since 2013.
> 
> I've developed this fic into a series now, it just feels like there are so many things to write about this AU.
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with me if there're any grammatical mistakes:3

* * *

Behind the big panel of kitchen window stands a lean figure, determined hands kneading a creamy yellow dough with precise movements.

The early morning radio talk fills the kitchen area, volume not quite high enough but creates a distant background noise that blends in with the gentle hum of the baking machines in a soothing manner. The air is slightly powdered in plain white flour, creates a peaceful atmosphere when sunlight hits it in the right angle.

Cool air sneaks in through a small opening of the windows, the man at the counter looks up at its direction, wiping the bangs away from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Spring is here now. Although the temperature is gradually rising compared to the freezing cold in winter, the morning air is still chilly.

Then there is the low engine noise of a truck approaching from the distance, rather loud and noisy compared to the gentle harmony of sounds inside the kitchen, but not too intrusive.

The man quickly wipes his hands on the apron around his waist while walking out of his workspace, trying not to act too much of a hurry. He arrives at the bakery front door just in time when the truck pulls over by the curb.

The person on the passenger seat hops off the vehicle, he walks around to the back of the truck and opens the rear doors. While checking for the correct amount of goods, he looks up at the glass door of the bakery. His olive green eyes meet with the ocean blue ones.

And there is the voice that brings sunshine and sweeps away the last bit of cold air in the mornings – Haru thinks to himself, their encounter once a week always brings warmth deep into his chest.

“Good morning, Haru!”

The man outside waves a hand up in the air to greet the baker with a beaming smile, Haru sees it as the right timing to pull open the glass door.

“Good morning, Makoto.” He replies, slightly forcing down the corners of his mouth to make it look less obvious of a smile, although compared to Makoto his can only be considered as a polite one.

Since when does this secret habit of his start? Haru thinks to himself while watching Makoto turns around and unloads from the truck, his expression upon seeing him lingers.

“Here’s the baking powder you ordered, along with sugar and milk.” Makoto gestures at the boxes on the trolley, “And also two sacks of flour, please double check.”

Casually moving his sight away from the slim but firm looking waist, Haru pretends to count for a few seconds and nods.

“That should be correct.”

“Great! Let me move them inside for you.”

Makoto handles the trolley with confidence and enters the bakery, Haru watches as the bigger man goes through some tight corners carefully not to knock anything over, and eventually disappears behind the kitchen door.

The idea of having such a heavy built guy inside his small bakery somehow amuses Haru, not in an unpleasant way but more like an interesting contrast. It is honestly kind of charming, or maybe even… _adorable_.

Haru shakes his head slightly, his dark hair sways a little in the morning breeze. He was about to follow Makoto behind the cashier counter when the delivery man is already stepping out.

“Please wait for a moment, I’m going to bring in the flour now.” He gives the baker a slight apologetic smile, apparently thinks that he is in the way.

“Take your time, there is no hurry.”

Haru replies, a bit quicker than he intended to. He almost wants to find a reason to have Makoto stay here longer, but of course there really isn’t one. Every day he longs for the moment of the week where Makoto brings in the fresh ingredients for him, he was satisfied with their small bonding moment every so often until recently, he craves for more.

Makoto is already back at the truck, he drags out the flour and lifts one of them up on his shoulder, an arm curls around it to secure it from falling and another simply holds onto the second one with strong grip. He enters the bakery and walks past Haru who gives way in the last second, trying not to think too much about the faint scent of sweat mixed with clean laundry that belongs to Makoto.

Seeing Makoto carrying both sacks of flour with ease surprises Haru. He definitely won’t consider himself as weak seeing he still keeps his habit of swimming, but the weight of flour should never be underestimated. Before long, Haru finds it difficult to stop imagining how toned the body is underneath Makoto’s crew neck shirt.

“Alright - here you go! Everything is settled.”

Makoto announces inside the kitchen. Haru puts a halt to his thoughts and decides to grab a glass of water, trying to ignore the heat creeping up on his cheeks.

“I’ve put down the flour next to the storage shelves. The boxes are where they’re supposed to be, as usual.” Makoto walks out and says, his hand reaches around for the receipt in his back pockets.

“Please check the date and sign here.”

Haru is about to quench his thirst but instead he hands the glass filled with water over to Makoto and exchanges it with the receipt. Makoto looks surprised but gratefully accepts the offer.

“Thank you, Haru,” he flashes his trademark smile, eyes squinting with an appealing wrinkle. “You’re too kind.”

Haru tries his best not to stare too much at Makoto when he fumbles for a pen in the pocket of his apron. This is one of the rare moments when Makoto is not moving around and Haru can finally take a good look at some small details on his features.

The man in front of him has the strong shoulders he always adores, his neck tilts up and stretches slightly when drinking, the projection of his throat shifts prominently along with each swallow as he takes in the clear liquid.

Haru goes through the list of items once again before signing, his mind reconsidering how much he cares for his own dignity at the same time imagining how it would taste like to nibble on the tanned skin.

Makoto finishes the glass of water in one go, unaware of what Haru’s mind is going through. Verdant eyes quietly observing the hands that are so different from his rough ones – fingers long and slender with cleanly cut nails lying neatly on top of pink flesh, palms soft and tender looking, bits of flour still stuck on the knuckles.

_Such a beautiful pair of hands._

“Thank you for the delivery, Makoto.” Haru leaves his signature at the bottom of the receipt and hands it over to the brunet.

“No problem, Haru. I’ll see you next week!”

Makoto did not stutter, but his heart surely skipped a beat when Haru happened to blink right before looking up at him with those pretty azure eyes. He clears his throat a little and smiles warmly at the baker before waving goodbye.

Haru watches him go, quite proud of himself making the quick decision of offering Makoto a drink. It is only something small but nonetheless, this is a good start.

* * *

Haru has been thinking of a new recipe for bread. After looking at what he already has in the bakery, he decides to give black bread a try using brown sugar, ginger and several other spices. He scans around his working counter but doesn’t quite find the item he is searching for, until he lays his eyes on the top shelf where the new package of brown sugar sits.

His eyebrows furrow slightly. Last time he checked, his foot step ladder is borrowed by a store owner nearby, the small figure with curly blonde hair really enjoys wandering over and borrowing different kinds of his belongings. His Iwatobi-chan Aquarium store started a renovation two days ago and apparently he needed to borrow the ladder from Haru.

_“Please Haru-chan! I will bring you back your ladder as soon as possible!”_

Haru sighs under his breath. He should’ve reminded Nagisa about the ladder when he hadn’t brought it back within the day.

He was pulling over a random chair to step on when he hears the bell chiming from the front door.

“Good morning, Haru! Your order is here!”

Haru looks out of the kitchen window and sees Makoto holding a large box in his hands, his back leaning against the door to push it open.

“Uh, give me a second!”

He trots over to hold the door for the delivery, noticing Makoto is wearing a cotton t-shirt this time, plain white in colour with several buttons down the collar on his chest. It fits his large frame _just_ right, maybe a bit too well that the tightness of the fabric reveals his stone carved body in a rather obscene way.

At least that is what Haru thinks. He refuses to believe himself debating on how it would be _even_ _sexier_ if his shirt is unbuttoned.

“Thanks Haru, having a busy morning today?”

Makoto steps into the bakery full of energy, Haru swallows to moisturize his dry throat before replying with a small hm, subconsciously following the bigger man into the kitchen. He spaces out a little as Makoto tries to find a free spot on the ground and suddenly remembers the iced honey lemonade he prepared earlier.

Haru swings back out to the bakery and pours a glass of it from the jug, the pale golden liquid rests within, forming a thin layer of condensation on the surface.

“Seems like you only have one box of delivery this week, Haru.” Makoto pulls out a face towel from his pocket and wipes around his neck. The weather is getting warmer now and it’s nice to carry one around to deal with the sweat.

He steps outside the kitchen and is immediately greeted by Haru offering him a glass of lemonade.

Makoto feels astonished, his eyes widen for the overloading kindness Haru has been showing recently.

“… Is this for me?” A pretty silly question escapes his mouth, seeing he is the only person here in the early morning before the bakery is even opened.

Haru waits patiently until Makoto holds onto the drink and takes a sip from the glass. Unlike last time where he chugged down the water he was given like a dehydrated whale, Makoto let the lemonade rests in his mouth for a while before sliding it down his throat, tasting the sweetness of honey mixed with the slight sour of citrus in just a perfect ratio.

“Haru…” Makoto exhales, his expression softens, “This really is the best thing I could have right now. Thank you.”

Makoto swears he could see stars appearing in those blue watery eyes, and a suspicious shade of pink is visible on the cheeks of the person in front of him. Haru relaxes his stiff posture and for once allows his smile to be fully seen by Makoto, the corners of his mouth curls upward to a very pleasing angle that extends to his eyes which are shaded gently by the long lashes.

“You’re welcome.”

Makoto immediately feels a tingling heat rising from his chest, all the way to his ears where he knows exactly how red they’d look like right now.

_Shit._

He clears his throat and swallows back the cursing, focusing on the cool refreshment hoping it would calm down his racing heartbeat and distract himself from the foreign feelings stirring up in his stomach.

Haru lowers his chin and stares at the grey slate floor tiles, his fingers fiddling the loose ties on his apron. He can feel the awkwardness in the air as their conversation ends abruptly, but Makoto’s reaction seems positive about his first tempt of pulling themselves closer.

“Could you- would you mind helping me on something?”

Haru decides to take things one at the time, he doesn’t want to scare the big puppy away because of him handling the situation recklessly.

His question successfully captures Makoto’s attention. He looks at Haru curiously with his slightly downward eyes while finishing the last bit of lemonade.

“The brown sugar I need is on the top shelf but I don’t have a ladder right now.”

Haru leads the taller man into the kitchen and explains. Makoto gives a small chuckle, notices Haru pouting a little out of frustration. Without further ado, he raises his arm and brings down the ingredient that is just a bit out of range for Haru to reach.

“Here you go.”

Haru receives the package from Makoto and before he could say anything, a rhythmic honking can be heard from the street.

“Ah, that’s my coworker waiting for me out there- Sorry Haru but I really need to go now!”

That’s fair.

Haru thinks to himself as he watches the brunet practically dashes out of his place, apologizing to the driver on his way back to the truck.

He draws back his gaze after the vehicle disappears around the corner of the street, but the slight smile on his face lasts for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Two days later, Haru receives a message from a number he does not recognize.

_-I’m sorry Haru, I forgot to get your signature for the receipt last time. Do you think it’s alright for me to swing by after my shift today?-_

Haru blinks a little before realizing it is a text from Makoto. He probably got his phone number from their clients list at the office.

Before replying to the message, Haru selfishly saves the new number into his phone contacts.

_-When does your shift end?-_

Haru closes around 5pm every day, his bakery is not a big one and by that time most of the bread and pastries would be sold out.

_-I’ll be done around 6pm. 630 latest-_

He understands Makoto’s job is quite demanding most of the times, especially when the workload is particularly heavy on certain days. It feels unnecessary to have him hurry over only for a receipt.

Haru ponders for a while before replying again.

_-I don’t mind going over to your office.-_

The app immediately shows the other person typing.

_-nO you shouldn’t Haru!-_

_-itw as my fault forgetign about the receipt-_

Haru huffs quietly, he can almost see how Makoto is frantically trying to type with his large hands holding his smartphone.

Haru knows he could be pushy sometimes and decides to utilize his ability to get what he wants. It proves him successful when Makoto gives up on arguing with him and sends him the address to the warehouse after several messages back and forth.

_-I’ll be there around 5:30pm.-_

He ends the conversation before handling the cashier for some customers. Maybe he can close a bit earlier today depending on how busy it is when the time comes.

* * *

Haru closes the place fifteen minutes earlier than usual. He does some basic cleaning and tidying inside the bakery and locks the door, leaving the rest for the weekend’s morning. The address sent by Makoto isn’t too far away from his bakery and he enjoys a bit of walking after a day’s work.

The warehouse comes into view down the road. It is a medium size structure with rolls of windows along the wall, several different models of trucks and vans are parked neatly in the spacious area outside the building. There are a few forklift trucks around as well, their bright orange car paint looks smart with the black metal frames.

Some workers are chilling around the smoking area, their loud conversation goes on about their private lives, occasionally throwing in some casual cussing when they’re joking with each other.

Haru pauses at the entrance of the carpark, he rests his back on the wire fence and decides to let Makoto know he has arrived.

_-I’ll be right there-_

Seems like Makoto has been waiting for his text, Haru doesn’t need to wait long until he gets a reply from him. He wonders if the deliveries went smoothly today.

“Good work today Tachibana!”

Haru glances over and sees Makoto coming out of the building, greeting his coworkers on the way.

“Dude y’all didn’t know how the chick in the flower shop looked at him today,” A smaller guy with flare orange hair starts broadcasting out of the blue. “She was totally stripping Tachibana clean with her eyes bro tsktsktsk gurls these days-- ”

“C’mon Momotaro, you won’t get any if all you wanna talk about is _**stag beetles**_!”

A guy with shaved hair on the sides interrupts cruelly, earning a roar of laughter from the rest of the group.

“S-shut up Uozumi! You know nothing about Pyunsuke!!”

It’s hard for Haru not to overhear their gossips, Makoto doesn’t seem to care too much about it though. He laughs it off and walks past the noisy bunch of men leaving their discussion about tree saps to themselves and arrives at the entrance.

“Haru!” he waves, “Thanks again for coming over, I’ll lead you to the office.”

Haru pushes a small smile on his face and follows Makoto through the concrete pavement. He notices the chatty group already changes their subject to something else, maybe he shouldn’t care so much about what he had heard earlier.

They enter the right wing of the building passed the main lobby area and eventually arrive at an office room, there are several people still working at their desks.

“Rei, Nanase-san is here to sign the receipt.”

The person who is typing at the computer stops and looks up, he pushes his flashy red frame glasses closer to his face and gives Haru a welcoming smile.

“Of course, Nanase-san! Please take a seat and I will bring you the document right away.”

Haru walks over and sits on the office chair opposite to Rei. There are tons of paperwork and hardcover folders piling up on the shelves nearby, but everything seems to be managed neatly in order.

“Haru,” Makoto bends over slightly so Haru can hear him easier. “I’ll have a quick shower over at the left wing. Rei will help you with the receipt, it shouldn’t take too long.”

The tenderness in his voice brushes against Haru’s ear, he nods and watches as Makoto walks out of the office.

“Here it is, Nanase-san. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Rei place the receipt on the desk and provides Haru with a pen, “It is so kind of you to come over in person, Tachibana-kun was expecting you since he came back from deliveries.”

Haru picks up the pen and looks at Rei briefly.

“It’s nothing.” He signs the receipt after checking the list. “I have a more flexible working hour anyway.”

Rei collects the paper from Haru and attaches it under the correct date in a folder.

“We really appreciate your understanding, Nanase-san. Most of the people don’t give delivery workers enough credit.”

Haru was about to stand up but he pauses when Rei’s statement piques his interest. He shifts to a more comfy pose in the chair and listens.

Rei pushes his glasses up and gives Haru a nervous smile, slightly embarrassed by himself speaking too much to a stranger who might not even care. But Haru has such an honest looking face, and it encourages Rei to share a bit more.

“Office work could be dull and tedious, but there is a fixed schedule for lunch and breaks. Whereas our work force out there,” Rei looks out of the window, the smoking area can be seen from here. “They can only afford to have meals in between deliveries. And because of literal physical work, they tend to have minor injuries every now and then as well.”

Haru takes in the information quietly. He could imagine it not being an easy job working as a delivery person, but having an explanation from the industry firsthand makes it more real to him.

Rei stands up and waves goodbye to Haru when he leaves the office room. He really doesn’t need to be so polite, Haru thinks. But unlike most of the people, Rei’s good manners didn’t make him feel uneasy.

Strolling down the corridor, Haru makes his way to the left wing. It seems to be a completely different area compared to the one with the office. There are separate storage rooms for smaller parcels and huge ones, divided into a series of categories depending on the contents inside.

Haru walks past a small room with two large vending machines completely filling up all the space it has. The one for beverages are packed with energy drinks, water, coffee and Pocari Sweat. The other for snacks has granola bars and crackers. Haru assumes there used to have several flavors of instant noodles, but the whole row of seafood flavor left inside looks quite suspicious to him.

This side of the building sounds fairly quiet, probably because it is approaching Friday evening and most of the staff has already left. At least working overtime doesn’t seem to occur too frequently, he thinks.

Eventually Haru reaches a room with a tag “PRIVATE AREA” on the door, he knocks on it lightly unsure if he has found the correct place.

“Ah, Haru? I’ll be out in a se-“ Makoto’s sentence was cut off by a restrained hiss.

Haru notices the unusual tone from him even his voice is somewhat muffled from the inside. Before Makoto could stop him, he opens the door and steps into the room.

It is a pretty big area with four rows of lockers lining up on left, benches are placed in the middle between them - a typical setup for locker rooms. There are a few cubicles for showering as well, and the air smells faintly of shampoo and body wash.

Makoto is sitting on the bench at the far end of the room, his form rigid while shifting his weight on the bench anxiously.

“Uhm- Hi?”

Haru ignores Makoto’s sheepish smile and proceeds towards him with a steady pace, he notices the first aid box next to him right away despite Makoto’s effort of hiding it.

He stops in front of the brunet, lean shadow looming over him with a face lack of any expressions.

Makoto for once has to look up to meet his gaze, his hair still damp and ruffled and the green eyes filled with innocence. It reminds Haru of a puppy who has been caught naughty in the house when nobody’s around.

Haru sighs quietly, he is unsure about the sudden annoyance he had mere seconds ago. Maybe because of him worrying about what had happened to Makoto, maybe it’s the fact that Makoto was trying to hide it from him. Probably both.

Wow. Guess Rei’s speech has really caught up to him.

“Do you need help?”

Haru softens his jawline and asks. He doesn’t seem to notice any injuries on Makoto’s bare skin, could it be on his legs?

Makoto blinks nervously. Apparently Haru doesn’t seem mad anymore which is great, but at the same time he isn’t sure if he should accept the offer.

“It’s fine, I am alright.” He gives Haru a reassuring smile, “It’s just a scratch. Nothing serious.”

Haru stares at Makoto momentarily as if he is trying to read any lies hidden behind those eyes, then he backs away until his shoulders hit the lockers behind him.

“Continue then.” Haru replies in a calm voice. “I interrupted what you’re doing just now, didn’t I?”

The forceful side of Haru takes guide and Makoto is honestly surprised. He’d never expected the aloof looking baker who only speaks enough to make cohesive sentences possible for conversation would have a hidden attitude like this.

The air thickens when both men stay quiet. Haru almost thinks he went too far this time until Makoto finally budged.

His hand reaches down to the bottom corner of his shirt and lifts the fabric up by a few inches, revealing the left side of his waist. Right above the wide band of muscle hugging from around his back to the front of his hip bone, Haru sees a cut surrounded by a nasty bruise.

“…What happened?” Haru asks, voice low almost like a whisper.

“A guy was in a hurry on his bike, guess he was late for work.” Makoto gathers a small smile on his face. “He apologized though.”

Haru looks displeased.

“So this happened in the morning.”

Makoto loosens his grip on his shirt, it drops down and covers up the wound again. He is not that dense to overlook what Haru is implying.

“I was busy, and the clients were impatient.” He simply replies.

Haru sighs. Clearly Makoto is the type to put everybody else in the first place and himself being the last.

“Take your shirt off. I can’t treat your wound with it in the way.”

Haru demands while he goes and cleans his hands thoroughly, they don’t have any medical gloves in the first aid box.

By the time he is back, Makoto is standing by the bench half naked, trying to observe his cut in an awkward position. He seems to understand there is no point in arguing with Haru so he might as well oblige.

Picking up a bottle of iodine and a few pieces of clean cotton, Haru sits down in front of Makoto while the larger frame gingerly takes a step closer.

Haru can feel the body heat radiating from the man before him. He has never been so close to Makoto when he is fully dressed let alone him being half naked right now. His heart pounds against his ribcage as he carefully lands the soaked cotton on the wound.

The brunet let out a small yelp, the coolness of the solution and the stabbing pain from the cut make his eyebrows furrow. He shies away slightly and Haru place his hand on Makoto’s abdomen to hold him back.

“Stay still.”

Makoto swallows down a groan when his skin comes into contact with Haru’s palm. He lowers his chin and stares attentively at the gentle touches Haru makes near the injured area, an unknown desire rising from his stomach. He couldn’t help but to imagine those soft fingertips sliding lower against his flesh, snaking their way into his heavy cargo pants and playing around the hem of his boxers.

His inappropriate thoughts send sparks down his spine, Makoto can feel a growing boner under his pants and the position of Haru’s face right now doesn’t help.

“It’s done.”

Haru is applying a medical gauze on the wound when he notices Makoto’s breathing gets heavier. He comforts him while flattening the tape around the bandage and looks up.

And that’s a scene he will never forget.

Makoto appears to be even taller from this angle, his face partially shaded by his tawny fringe but the green eyes give a heated glow in the shadows. His wide shoulders almost double Haru’s own, chest heaving slightly and the ridges of his muscles on the flat stomach shift upon every breath.

Haru’s mind goes blank for a second, then he moves his palm and performs a teasing caress across the tight belly, testing to see Makoto’s reaction. Relaxed muscles immediately tense up against his touch, displaying immense strength hidden underneath tight skin. Shallow panting comes from above followed by a low grunt, strong hands on the sides curl into fists with knuckles turning white. Haru can tell Makoto’s wall of self-control is gradually crumbling away.

Taking it as his acquiescence, Haru traces his fingertips down along the trenches of Makoto’s abs and lingers at the tented area between his thighs. Makoto shivers involuntarily, suppressing the urge to rock his hips into Haru’s hands, an eager moan rumbles through his chest.

Haru’s face flushes pink with his own arousal burning in his jeans. The signs from Makoto clearly encourages him to do more, olive green eyes are now clouded with lust, his jaw clenches while longing for Haru’s next moves.

This is not quite his plan to take things slow but who cares if Makoto turns out to be something else underneath the disguise as a harmless puppy.

Agile fingers find the zipper and slides it down carefully, the huge bulge underneath is almost too hot to touch. Makoto helps by unfastening his belt and pants, he gasps and tosses his head back briefly before looking down again when Haru instantly fondles his throbbing member through his boxers. It eases his aching hunger temporarily but he needs more.

“Uhn- _oh god_ Haru…” Makoto’s voice is deeper than usual, his dry throat makes it sound vaguely hoarse and Haru finds it unbelievably sexy, his dick fully hardened inside his underwear.

He looks up at Makoto in a submissive pose and nuzzles his face against his pulsing cock, sniffing in the faint minty scent of body wash and earning a sharp inhale from the brunet. He draws the outline of Makoto’s dick against the stretched cotton with his tongue and circles his thumb on the head around the slit, Makoto groans as precum trickles through the fabric forming a dark stain.

Makoto gets turned on heavily by Haru’s slow teasing but the locker room isn’t really the perfect place to take their time. He drags Haru up by his shirt, swings him around and shoves him against the lockers with a loud bam. He hears a gasp from the smaller male and thinks he could apologize later.

Makoto’s large hands work his way under the clothing and feel around the lightly toned body. Haru lowers his eyelids and bites on his lips to stop himself from whimpering when he receives a pinch on the nipple, rough fingers mercilessly sparkling fire on his sensitive spots. He clings onto the strong shoulders for balance and presses his forehead on the solid chest to muffle his whimpers, his thighs subconsciously shifting to rub his erection on his jeans.

_“Touch me.”_

Haru’s eyes snap open when he hears the lewd whisper in his ear, low and husky. His cheeks burning as he watches Makoto pushing down the waistband of his boxers with his cargo pants barely hanging on his hips, his belt buckle creates a soft rattling sound along the way.

His thick erection bounces out from the force, its head in a deep shade of red with precum beading from the slit, slowly dripping down its hefty shaft. It stays upright in the air, twitches eagerly and demanding attention.

Makoto sighs in satisfaction when Haru reaches over and holds his cock in his hand, barely circling him with his graceful fingers. He busies himself by releasing Haru’s erection from his jeans, it is already slick and painfully hardened for a while. Soft cries slip past Haru’s partly opened lips when Makoto wraps his palm around him and makes several solid pumps.

Both men are panting and gasping for air when they start jerking each other. Makoto stretches out his arm pressing one hand on the lockers, his larger built frames Haru tightly. The lack of space between their heated bodies makes Haru want to squeal with pleasure. He can feel Makoto’s presence in every single way, how his low swears are breathing down his neck, his broad chest flexing when he moves his arms, his rock hard erection pulsing in his hand.

He is so close to his release when Makoto’s grasp unexpectedly leaves his aching member.

“Hn, M-Makoto…!”

Haru gasps. He throws his head up and whines in protest, his vision blurry with tears, his dick twitching for more, until he feels himself pressing against Makoto’s throbbing cock.

Haru let out a silent cry when they are being clutched together. Makoto’s muscular body pins him firmly on the metal wall, his strong thighs trapping Haru on either sides, large hand forcing down and stroking their erections in a fast and steady pace. In between sobs Haru manages to take a glimpse of their cocks kneading each other, precum mingling with wet squishy noises, Makoto’s darker red contrasting his rosy pink. The obscenity makes him shudder.

Tension builds up to a point where Haru couldn’t bear it any longer. His fingers dig into Makoto’s shoulders and his knees trembling feeling weak. With a nudge from Makoto’s hilt against his tip he let out a strangled cry and reaches his orgasm, goosebumps appearing on his thighs.

“Hmph—”

Makoto supports his arm around the small of Haru’s slender waist and comes to his climax shortly, white ropes of cum spews out along with each thrust. He growls and nuzzles his face into Haru’s neck, his form shivers from the overloading sensations until exhaustion takes over.

There is a moment of contented silence in the room. Panting and heavy heartbeats slowly calm down, the steady hum of the ceiling fans above them fills the air.

“Oi–” A sudden call from outside breaks the lazy atmosphere, “Whoever that’s still in there, we gotta lock up soon!” A series of heavy knocking follow closely, causing both men to jump a little.

“Uh, got it! Give me a minute!”

Makoto yells back in panic, his voice is harsh after their rather risqué intercourse.

After the footsteps are gone from the door, Haru let out a sigh of relief. His hands still clinging onto the taller frame, bleary blue eyes darting everywhere except the man before him.

“Let’s get out of here, Haru.” Makoto suggests softly, his expression as benignant as ever.

Haru meets his gentle eyes, they look so different from the scorching hungry ones just a while ago. He nods and starts cleaning up, his mind filled with all kinds of questions.

How did that happen? Obviously he took advantage of the situation for his own desires but it all started with good intentions. What if their friendship becomes awkward? What if it’s just a one time thing?

He doesn’t even know if Makoto is dating anybody.

The gossip he overheard earlier draws back like a wave and haunts him. Surely Makoto is popular among the ladies. He has such charming eyes, the handsome face, towering height and the sinful body. His soothing voice and the positive energy around him are undeniably attractive, even someone as reserved as Haru is overwhelmed by his appealing aura.

Neither of them speaks up on their way out of the warehouse. Makoto tips his head at the security who probably was the person checking on the rooms just now, they were lucky he didn’t barge in when their improper activity was taking place.

The evening sky is a dark navy canvas, streaks of pinkish orange hanging on the edge of the horizon, shapeless clouds wiping pass slowly like thin silk floating in the ocean.

Makoto is desperately searching for something to say, to chase away the pressuring quietness that is consuming them. He doesn’t care about the direction they are heading is the total opposite way from his apartment, but time is limited and the thought of leaving behind whatever happened today sounds like the worst possible idea.

“A-are you—I mean, do you—”

He makes an effort to start a conversation, but the only thing he can come up with is _‘Are you gay?’_ or _‘Do you like men?’_

_What the heck Tachibana?!_

Haru huffs slightly under his breathe. He can tell Makoto is having a crisis right now, his fingers brushing through his hair, his sentence hesitates, his ears bright red. Haru waits patiently, his eyes glance away from Makoto, giving him the time he needs to reorganize himself.

“I—I am sorry.”

An unexpected apology stops Haru from taking another step.

 _I see._ He thinks to himself.

_So that’s how it is._

A dull pain expands from his chest, it spreads its branches onto his shoulders and gathers around his throat. Haru stares at the cracks on the pavement, he can hear his pulse ringing in his ears, his heart aching from the realization.

“I… I normally won’t do something like this.” _Like what?_

“I couldn’t think of anything else at that moment, my brain was a mess.” _So it’s only a game?_

“I know it’s kinda late to say this but—"

Haru wants to run away. He doesn’t want to hear Makoto’s explanations. His reasonings. His excuses. His _rejection_.

But his feet are heavy like bricks. They are smelt into the murky concrete on the road, dragging down his only method to escape.

_If this is how it turns out to be, so be it._

He closes his eyes, thin lips clench into a hard line. Maybe he was too full of himself. Maybe all of this wouldn't happen if he didn’t insist on going over for a stupid receipt.

“—would you like to go out with me?”

Haru blinks twice.

Makoto’s face comes into view. He looks worried, nervous. His green eyes wide with anticipation, cheeks flushing pink under the gentle golden pool of light casted from the street lamps, like a bubble of dreams fallen into a glass of honey lemonade.

“Will you go out with me, Haruka?”

Makoto reaches out and holds Haru’s hands in his own, his grip firm and steady, his voice low and tender but clear with determination.

Haru knows he clearly misses something important when he was busy dwelling in his own thoughts. But that doesn’t matter right now, he can request for a recap later.

“Yes.” He hears himself whispers.

He is immediately tugged into a warm embrace, Makoto’s weight squashes onto his body and he takes a few steps back to regain his balance. He is engulfed by a comforting earthy scent mixed with the minty body wash he recognizes and he swears if he could, he would stay in these strong arms forever. Haru takes a deep breath and rests his head on Makoto’s shoulders, his hands carefully holding onto his waist, avoiding the area of the bandage underneath.

Makoto presses the lean figure closer to him, their bodies fit perfectly together as if they are meant to be. He kisses Haru’s hair and nuzzles them fondly with his nose.

“I’m sorry about smashing you onto the lockers earlier…” He sighs.

“… Don’t.” Haru murmurs. He extends his arms and wraps them around Makoto’s neck, burying his face under his jaw so nobody can see him blushing.

“I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :3


End file.
